Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Carry on - Teil 2 - Jetzt wird abgerechnet/@comment-19005049-20140608124856
"Jetzt mal bitte ganz langsam. Meinst du das Oz, wo auch Charlie hin ist? In Staffel 9?" "Es scheint so." "Aber... Verdammt, ich hab die Bücher nicht gelesen! Und den Film auch nicht gesehen!", protestierte Mei. "Willst du die Kurzform? Ich mach's wirklich kurz." "Bitte sehr kurz. Und beeil dich. Wir müssen Mel und Ina finden." Bridget holte tief Luft. "Im Film von 1939 spielte Judy Garland die Rolle der kleinen Dorothy, aus Kansas. Sie lebt mit ihrer Tante Emily und ihrem Onkel Henry auf einer Farm. Dann gibt es da noch eine bösartige Frau, welche Dorothy ihren geliebten Toto abnehmen will." "Toto?" "Ihr Hund.", erklärte Bridget, "Auf jeden Fall läuft Dorothy weg um Toto zu beschützen. Dabei trifft sie auf einen Magier, welcher behauptet, hellsehen zu können. Er behauptet, Dorothys Tante Em sei krank vor Sorge und Dorothy macht sich auf den Heimweg. Währenddessen zieht ein Tornado auf. Tante Em und Onkel Henry und ihre drei Farmarbeiter bringen sich in einem Schutzkeller in Sicherheit und als Dorothy heimkommt-" "Sind alle weg, schon klar. Kürz es ab." "Der Wirbelsturm weht Dorothy und Toto und ihr Haus fort. Und jetzt kommt der Teil in Farbe, und das ist einer der ersten Farbfilme, besonders ist zum Beispiel, dass der erste Teil schwarz-weiß ist und in Oz dann Farbe hinzu-" "Bridget!" "Okay, okay! Also, sie wacht auf in ihrem Haus und geht nach draußen, unter dem Haus sieht man Beine und rote Schuhe an den Beinen. Wie Dorothy erfährt, hat sie die böse Hexe des Ostens getötet und die böse Hexe des Westens würde nun Rache wollen. Dorothy erhaält die roten Schuhe. Sie soll nun dem gelben "Brickroad" folgen, um zum Zauberer von Oz zu gelangen, damit sie wieder nach Hause kommt. Auf dem Weg trifft sie die Vogelscheuche, die Verstand will, den Blechmann, der gern ein Herz hätte und den Löwen, der sich ein wenig Mut ersehnt. Sie begleiten sie. Zwischendurch müssen sie öfters Angriffen der bösen Hexe entgehen, welche die roten Schuhe will und durchqueren verschiedene Hindernisse, unter anderem das Mohnfeld, in dem sie einschlafen." "So wie dieses hier?", fragte Mei. "Ich schätze schon.", Bridget zuckte die Schultern, "Dorothy wird von den geflügelten Affen, der Armee der bösen Hexe entführt und ihre Begleiter machen sich auf um sie zu retten. Pass auf, jetzt kommen Spoiler." Mei verdrehte die Augen. Bridget hob die Hände, Schon gut, schon gut! , sagte die Geste. "Sie retten Dorothy und töten die Hexe und gelangen zum Zauberer. Er erfüllt den drei Begleitern ihre Wünsche auf eine sehr außergewöhnliche Weise und ernennt sie zu seinen Vertretern, um mit einem Ballon und Dorothy nach Kansas zu fliegen. Der Ballon hebt ohne Dorothy ab und sie beginnt zu weinen, bis ihr Glinda, die gute Fee begegnet und meint, sie müsse sich nur ihren tiefsten Wunsch verinnerlichen, There's no place like home, ''Es ist nirgendwo so schön wie daheim. ''Sie schlägt die Hacken zusammen und wacht in Kansas wieder auf. Ihr Onkel und ihre Tante reden ihr ein, alles sei bloß ein Traum gewesen. Und so endet der Film." "Und was soll mir das jetzt sagen?" "Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht sind wir auch gar nicht in Oz und das ist nur ein x-beliebiger gelber Weg durch ein x-beliebiges Mohnfeld.", das euphorische Glitzern in Bridgets Augen nahm ab. "Tut mir Leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber du hast einen gewaltigen Schaden.", Mei lächelte kopfschüttelnd, "Und jetzt lass uns die anderen finden. Und Nina ist noch immer fort. Und dann, wenn wir wieder beisammen sind, wird es Zeit, einen Weg hier weg zu finden. Denn ich steh nicht auf Paralleluniversen und so'n Kram."